


milk

by Hyperionova



Series: Sekai Mpreg Shots [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Catboys, Catboys & Catgirls, Daddy Kink, M/M, Milk, Mostly just foreplay, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, ass worship, facesitting, g-strings, kitty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! <3





	milk

The snow has begun to stick to the ground. It will be a cold winter, Sehun hears his owner say to someone on the phone. The wind is howling outside, ice-white dust blanketing the winter woods. The lake is frozen. Sehun does not care much for the lake. He does not care much for the cold either. It is warm inside, and he never goes outside.

It isn’t safe outside.

“See you in a moment,” his owner says on her phone before she hangs up.

He sits curled by the fireplace, relishing the warmth that tickles his fur, licks his bare skin. He hugs his bushy tail to his body, gazing out the window. He remembers his first snow. He had hated it. Snow is wet and cold, there is absolutely nothing pleasant about having it stick to the fur of his tail and cat ears, and his hair.

“Don’t you want to put some clothes on?” asks his owner. She doesn’t visit the lakehouse often.

Sehun is left with the caretakers while his owner returns to the city for work. She visits once every month and stays the weekend. The caretakers change all the time and Sehun hasn’t taken a liking to any of them. He spends his days and nights alone in the lakehouse. His toys and the TV keep him company. Outside, the forest and the lake are too fearsome. His owner had warned him about the beasts that eat catboys like him. Those beasts lurk about the dark forest that surrounds the lakehouse.

Sehun shakes his head, looking up at his owner. He likes the way the heat from the fireplace strokes his skin. Besides, he has his fluffy blanket covering enough.

“Do you want me to turn the radiator up?” his owner asks.

“Yes, please,” Sehun squeals out obediently.

“Oh, I have something for you,” she says and hurries away before returning with a black box.

Sehun’s cat ears stick up eagerly as he rises to his knees, lips parting in excitement. “What is it?” he asks in a small voice.

His owner hands him opens the box and hands it down to Sehun. “It’s a new collar.”

Sehun gasps lightly, gawking at the glimmering gems on the black leather. “It is so… shiny.”

“They’re diamonds. Do you like it?” She grins.

Sehun cannot tear his gaze from the collar. It will look so good on him, he thinks. “Yes. Oh, yes.”

“You will never guess who bought it for you. My boyfriend did.”

Sehun swallows hard, eyes now widening in surprise. “Your… boyfriend?”

“He wants you to like him when you meet him,” she says, putting the collar on Sehun’s neck. “The caretaker won’t be back until Tuesday. And I couldn’t find a replacement on such short notice. Kai agreed to look after you for a day. Don’t worry. He’s very nice. He’s an architect.”

Sehun frowns. “Can’t _you_ stay with me?” he pleads as he rises to his feet and walks over to the mirror above the sideboard. He stares at his pale reflection for a long moment. The collar is beautiful. So beautiful.

“I’m afraid I cannot, Sehun. I must return today.” She sighs. “But don’t worry. It might be a great opportunity for you and Kai to get along.”

Sehun turns to her with a pout. “I do not like anybody.”

“I know. Which is why I think you should at least try to like Kai.”

“But I won’t. I… don’t,” Sehun grouses, sticking his lower lip out.

His owner rises from the couch and walks over to Sehun. She is taller than him. Sehun doubts he will ever grow to be as tall as her.

“Be nice to him,” she says, patting Sehun’s head between his cat ears.

“Mommy,” Sehun calls when she turns around to walk away.

“Yes?”

Sehun gnaws at his lower lip, glancing at the mirror again. He is so beautiful, too. He hasn’t seen a catboy with a tail as long and furry as his. No boy is as pretty as him. None of them have such a slender body. He will have any mate he wants. They’d be fighting for him.

His owner tells him that she had to bid an insane amount of money to win Sehun as a young catboy at the auction. She just couldn’t resist, she said. He was too beautiful and one of a kind. And over the years, he has flourished. He has reached his maturity. His body now wants certain things he can’t stop thinking about these days.

“Mommy,” he says again quietly, blushing hard, keeping his head low. “I…”

“What is it?” She looks impatient. Her bags are packed again and awaiting her by the door.

“I have meaning to ask you something,” Sehun says as he watches his owner pick up the fluffy blanket from the floor. She drapes it over Sehun to cover his body.

“You’ll catch a cold if you keep running around naked,” she chides gently. “Now, what is it?”

Sehun looks away shyly. He doesn’t know how to broach the topic. Surely his owner must understand his needs. She has always made sure that Sehun receives all the care he requires.

But he has been so lonely for so long. He wants… things.

A mate. Some kittens.

“Sehun, what is it?” his owner queries again.

“I… want something,” he mutters bashfully as his heart hammers against his chest.

“What do you want?”

“I want a…” he trails off. What’s the worst that could happen if he asks his owner for another catboy to mate with so that he can have kittens? Will she refuse? She certainly cannot expect him to rot away alone in this lakehouse forever, can she? Even if she is the one who bought and raised him, gave him a home, pretty things. And lots and lots of milk.

The doorbell chimes, cutting their conversation short.

“Well, we’ll talk about this later,” his owner coos and skips away to get the door. “Remember, Sehun. Smile and be nice. It’s important to me that you two get along.”

Sehun exhales heavily and holds the blanket tight around his shoulders.

* * *

Kai pulls over and lours at the snow dusting his windshield. His girlfriend’s lakehouse was bigger than he had expected. Better. She told him that she inherited it from her grandfather when he died. Kai isn’t a lakehouse sort of man. He loves his expensive penthouse and quiet solitude. But when he started dating his current girlfriend, she came with a list of things he isn’t particularly excited about.

Like, for instance, associating with her pet catboy.

Winter is an ugly season to be near a lake. He exits his sleek black SUV and tugs at his black coat. The falling snow touches his neatly gelled hair and he shudders. He should never have offered to look after the catboy. He could have stayed home and enjoyed his Sunday alone.

Well, he is here now. So, he ought to suck it up and put up a friendly front for the pet.

He rings the doorbell and sucks in a breath.

“Kai,” his girlfriend chimes as she prises the door open.

“Hey,” Kai says with a smile, giving her a kiss on her cheek before he steps into the house. “You’re right. It’s going to be a really cold winter.”

She grins and turns away. Kai follows her gaze and his jaw falls slack. “Kai, meet Sehun. Sehun, this is Kai.”

The catboy does not look up at Kai immediately. And when does, he looks disinterested. He is wearing _nothing_ underneath that blanket. Oh, and what wondrous things lay beneath that blanket, Kai wonders.

When he had picked out the collar from a catalogue, he thought it would be the most ridiculous thing he’d do for a girlfriend. But boy, was he wrong. Because right now, he is gaping at the catboy wearing the collar he had bought for him in astonishment with blood stirring in his nether regions.

He has seen many catboys. They have become more and more common as house pets for the rich. But he hasn’t seen one that’s so… _ravishing._ Ravishing is probably an understatement. He now understands why his girlfriend keeps her catboy away hidden in her lakehouse. He is too appetizing for his own good.

“Kai,” his girlfriend’s voice snaps him out of his trance.

He steps forward to the catboy and extends a hand. “Hi, Sehun. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he says successfully without his voice breaking.

Sehun does not take his hand. He scowls at Kai instead.

Kai curls his fingers and retrieves his hand. He sticks a tongue into the inside of his cheek and musters the catboy from head to toe. An arrogant one this one, he muses to himself. Proud, vain. It will be interesting to have him down on his knees.

“I hope you like the little present,” Kai says in a hard voice. The catboy remains silent as he looks away. He then turns his back to Kai and walks to the fireplace. Kai cocks his head, watching the tip of the tail that peaks out of the blanket, sweeping the floor as he walks.

“I’m sorry to ask you to do this,” his girlfriend says.

“Don’t be silly. It’s completely fine. I wasn’t doing anything at home, anyway.”

“And you will be rewarded for this,” she mutters and leans in for a quick kiss. “He won’t warm up to you easily. But he doesn’t warm up to anyone easily.”

Kai glances over at Sehun. The catboy curls up before the fire and gazes out the window.

“Come. I’ll give you a tour of the house before I leave,” his girlfriend says and pulls him away.

* * *

A very handsome man, Sehun thinks to himself as he picks himself up and saunters into the kitchen for dinner after his owner left. He doesn’t need a caretaker in spite of what his owner might think. He can fix himself his own dinner.

His owner’s boyfriend is indeed very handsome. Very manly. A little intimidating.

Sehun pulls the refrigerator door open and leers into it. He finds a tuna sandwich the caretaker had made for him last Thursday. His owner had made him some fish stew, too. They do not look like an appealing dinner. He wants something warm. Something delicious. Unfortunately, he can’t cook for his life.

He is an extremely picky eater. But that isn’t a problem because his caretakers and his owner cater to his every whim. Well, since Kai is his caretaker, for now, he will just have to ask him to make him dinner.

He waits, perched on the countertop, nursing a milk carton in his hands. Though he still has the blanket cocooning him, the marble countertop is cold against his bare butt. He lets the blanket droop down a shoulder and expose his chest.

After a moment, he hears footsteps approaching the kitchen. His owner’s boyfriend struts in, clad in white shirt and blue jeans, sporting a shiny watch on his left wrist. He has removed the coat he was wearing earlier.

“Oh, there you are,” he says.

Sehun grimly looks away. Most of his caretakers have been women. He doesn’t like having men tend to him. He swallows a large draft of milk from the carton.

“Aren’t you cold?” the man asks, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze is predatory as it glides over Sehun’s shoulder and chest.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Sehun harshly spits at him.

Kai looks taken aback as his eyes widen. “Wow…” he lets out in something like disbelief.

“I want dinner,” he demands.

Kai arches an eyebrow. “Well, she said she made you dinner. Heat it up and eat it.”

“I don’t want it,” Sehun says aggressively. “Make me dinner. I like salt. So, be generous with it. I like fish. Tuna mostly. Not overdone. No pepper.”

Kai stands still for a moment with a stoic expression etched on his face.

“Why are you not moving?” Sehun snaps, glowering.

Scoffing, Kai unties his arms and yanks the refrigerator open with more force than necessary. Sehun jumps with a start.

He collects the fish from the freezer and slams the door shut before he grabs the salt from the counter. Then he walks over to Sehun.

Sehun freezes, his heart suddenly pounding hard and loud. Kai tosses the packed fish and salt onto the countertop before he latches his hands on either side of Sehun on the edge of the counter, leaning forward. Sehun’s breathing quickens.

Kai smells so nice. Sehun hasn’t met many men but the ones he has met didn’t smell good. At least not as good as Kai. None looked as good as him either.

He is too close. Sehun can almost feel the heat of Kai’s breath on him. The milk carton trembles in his hands.

“Cook it yourself,” Kai spits through his grit teeth, in a low, threatful voice.

Sehun’s eyes bulge out. How _dare_ he, Sehun thinks angrily for a moment. And then next, his thoughts are muddled. Oh, how handsome…

He is used to everyone who meets him fawning over him, showering him with praises and gifts. And although Kai has given him a nice, opulent gift, he isn’t like those people, is he?

“You’re supposed to be looking after me,” Sehun accuses.

“You have two hands, two legs, and apparently a well-functioning brain. You can make yourself some dinner. I’m not your servant.”

Sehun stares into Kai’s eyes. They are so dark. So charming. But assertive. Do those large hands also grip as hard as they look?

Kai licks his lips as his gaze drops from Sehun’s eyes to his parted lips, then to his neck. “It suits you,” he remarks before pulling away.

When Kai has stormed out of the kitchen, Sehun finally catches his breath. That was… intense. His head spins for a length as he tries to regain his composure. What is this… He squirms to himself, his stomach clenching. Blood rises to his cheeks and warms them.

He puts the milk carton down and jumps off the counter. As he wends his way to his room, he finds Kai in the living room, entertaining himself with the TV.

Sehun races up the stairs as fast as his feet could take him. Upon reaching his room, he closes the door and locks it. Then shedding the blanket to the floor, he stands before the mirror and takes his reflection in. The collar does suit him.

Oh, he cannot breathe. This is all very overwhelming.

He runs to the bathroom to have the tap running. Then he returns to the bedroom and rummages through his drawers and wardrobe. He finds an array of bejewelled accessories and ponders of which ones to choose for a long while.

He picks out pink pair of underwear that matches his tail and hair colour. He finds silver anklets with tiny rubies to wear, too. He then spends a few minutes deciding on a perfume. Once he is convinced with his choices, he steps into the bathroom for a long bath.

* * *

The catboy is quiet, Kai thinks to himself as he flips through the TV channels. Sehun isn’t as troublesome as he thought he’d be.

He is bossy but Kai figures there isn’t much that Sehun could do to make Kai bow to him.

The fire fades in the fireplace, leaving dying embers behind as the night falls. Kai feels his stomach growl. Has the catboy eaten? His girlfriend will be resentful if she found out Kai had not made sure that her precious pet hadn’t gone to bed without dinner.

He turns the TV off and heads for the kitchen. He doesn’t find the catboy in there. When did he leave, Kai wonders. He helps himself to a can of beer his girlfriend said he’d find in the highest cabinet, and a bag of chips.

“He really went to sleep without dinner, huh,” Kai mutters to himself, taking a swig of the beer. “Stubborn bitch.”

He fetches a glass and fills it with some milk before he starts for the stairs. Maybe he had been too harsh to the bratty catboy. He doesn’t want to have a row with his girlfriend over this.

He fumbles for a moment, looking for the catboy’s room. When he finds it, he stops to gawk at the amount of pink and fluff in there. “Jesus Christ,” he says under his breath, rubbernecking at the fluffy pillows and blankets.

Sehun isn’t here.

When he doesn’t find Sehun in his room, he looks for him in the other rooms before he finally decides to retreat to the guest room, where he’s supposed to sleep for the night.

The glass of milk almost slips from his hand when he pushes the door open and finds the catboy on the bed, on all fours, wagging his long, bushy tail.

Kai hears his own heart thumping against his throat. He swallows his own tongue and chokes. “What the…” he breathes out, eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

Sehun moans seductively, burying his forehead into the mattress, sticking his thick butt out. The lacy G-string underwear barely covers anything. A string runs along his pink, puckered hole while his tail teases the cleft of his butt.

“Ahh,” Sehun whimpers softly with deliberate intent as his hand reaches back to clutch at a side of his plump ass.

Kai closes his watering mouth and swallows hard. Never in his life has ever seen anything more arousing. The front of his jeans tightens instantly. He shuts the door and slowly approaches the bed.

The catboy cracks an eye open to leer at Kai. He bites a lip, spreading his knees wider while he fingers the underwear string between his ass cheeks.

“What… do you… think… you’re doing?” Kai lets out, staring at the graceful mess before him.

Sehun maintains eye contact. It is torturous not to pounce on him this very instant and ravage him completely. The catboy is playing a dangerous game, seducing Kai like this.

“Do you like it?” Sehun purrs, lifting his head, as though to show off the diamond collar Kai had gotten him. Kai places the glass of milk on the bedside drawer and surveys Sehun, inch by inch.

Holy God, he cannot be _real_.

His nipples are hard and as pink as his tail, his hair, his delicious ass. When Sehun catches Kai staring at them, he withdraws his hand from his ass to play with one of his nipples.

“Uhh… They’re so hard,” he moans and sinks his teeth into his lower lip, twiddling with his nipple until it turned red.

Kai unbuckles his belt before he starts unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He could come just from this.

Sehun brings a finger to his lips to lick it before he brings it to his other nipple. He strokes the pebbled nipple, pinking it more than it already is.

Kai moves to get a better look at Sehun’s ass. Damn, that hole… He clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth. “Play with your hole,” he orders and Sehun obeys immediately.

He curls a finger around the string at his tailbone and tugs at it, rubbing it against his opening. “That feels… so good,” the catboy mewls, dropping his forehead back on the mattress.

Kai pulls his shirt off and discards it on the floor. Sehun looks back at him and his cheeks reddened even more as his eyes travel down Kai’s shirtless body.

“What else do you want me to do?” Sehun asks in a sultry tone, sliding his fingers down his ass cleft.

Kai tilts his head and watches the catboy, bottom lip curled between his teeth. “This isn’t… how I imagined my evening to go,” he mutters. Not that he is complaining. He climbs into the bed and kneels behind Sehun, attentively observing the slender fingers that stroke the beautiful rim of muscles over the pink string.

Sehun sways his tail in eagerness when Kai undoes the fly of his jeans.

“What should I call you?” Sehun asks.

“What do you call your mistress?” Kai replies, barely whispering. He is getting incredibly hard and he doesn’t think he will be able to hold himself back much longer if the catboy continues to tease like this.

“Mommy.”

Kai smirks. He takes hold of Sehun’s wrist and pulls his hand away from his ass. “Then shouldn’t you call me… daddy?”

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” Sehun pants out and bites into the sheets. “Hngg…” he moans when Kai drags a finger down his tailbone along the string of the obscene underwear. “Daddy… touch me.”

“Fuck,” Kai hisses and licks his lips, hooking a finger around the string to draw it aside. “That’s a hungry hole, isn’t it?”

“Please, daddy,” Sehun whimpers, pushing his ass out to grind his ass against Kai’s finger.

“I thought you were tougher than this. But look at you. Begging like a wet whore.”

A struggled moan escapes Sehun’s lips. His tail strokes Kai’s face and neck repeatedly. “Don’t you want me, daddy?”

“I do,” Kai husks and releases the string. He then bows his head and presses his tongue to the spot between the catboy’s balls and opening.

“ _Oh_ , daddy,” Sehun gasps as Kai licks all the way up to his tailbone, wetting the underwear string with saliva.

“You want that, don’t you?” Kai asks, smirking.

“Yes, yes, please,” Sehun pleads.

Kai grips his cheeks and pulls them apart before smashing his mouth against the eager hole. He spends a generous amount of time licking it, tongue swirling around the underwear string and sucking it. Sehun breaks into beautiful moans and whimpers, his tail stiff and arching over his back while Kai sucks on his opening before licking it well.

Then tugging the string aside, Kai flicks the tip of his tongue against Sehun’s hole and teases it, smearing it with his spit.

“No, don’t stop,” Sehun protests when Kai pulls back. But he quickly melts back into delicious moans as Kai presses his fingers to his hole and rubs it firmly, massaging it with his spit. “God, yes… Ah, daddy… Don’t stop.”

Kai drops his head and kisses a side of Sehun’s ass before biting it gently, leaving beautiful red mark behind while his fingers continue to rub the catboy’s hole. He withdraws them to spit on the hole before licking the spit up. Sehun shudders and cries into the mattress.

“Delicious,” Kai breathes against the reddened opening and tongues it again. “God, I want to fuck your hole with my tongue.”

“Not just with your tongue,” Sehun says with a gasp.

Kai raises his head and cocks an eyebrow at him. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” he asks, smirking.

“Yes.” The catboy’s voice is shy but affirming. “Daddy,” he whispers and drops his head.

Kai grabs the underwear in a bunch by the tailbone, at the base of the tail, and watches the string pressed into the puckered hole for a moment. “Fuck, that’s so sexy.”

He then flops Sehun around to lie on his back. He pauses for a moment to take it all in. The slender curve of Sehun’s waist, the narrow navel, the flat belly, the hard, pink nipples, the diamond collar around his slim neck, the plush red lips, the seductive long eyelashes.

What a blessing this is. Kai really doesn’t know what good he has done in his life to merit this but he thanks the heavens.

He briefly glances to the forgotten glass of milk on the bedside drawer. “You love milk, don’t you?” he asks Sehun.

“More than life itself,” Sehun admits solemnly. “Why?”

Kai reaches for the glass and kneels between Sehun’s legs. Sehun sucks in a shaky breath and shivers as Kai spills the cold content of the glass onto Sehun’s body, starting from the navel, all the way up to the collarbones. The milk trickles down his torso and seeps into the sheets.

Securing the glass in his hand, Kai bends down. He brushes his lips on the skin beneath Sehun’s navel and watches the catboy writhe in excitement. As his tongue darted out to suck out the milk from the navel, Sehun moans with his toes curling into the mattress.

Kai licks his way up Sehun’s abdomen and chest. He stops momentarily to fix his gaze on Sehun’s face. He dribbles a few drops of milk onto one of Sehun’s nipples and savours the way Sehun’s hands fling up to grab onto Kai’s shoulders.

He leans down and latches his mouth around the nipple, slurping the milk up. Sehun is finally giving up his seductive act as he starts to tremble in genuine pleasure and trepidation. His eyes have gone wide. His neck is red with embarrassment. His fingers are clawing into Kai’s shoulder blades as Kai sucks his nipple, tongue curling around it, teeth nipping at it.

“Nng… No, don’t… don’t do that,” Sehun whines.

Kai licks the nipple firmly one last time before bringing his head up. “You don’t want me to do it?” he asks.

Sehun looks embarrassed.

“You don’t want me to do this?” Kai asks again, bowing his head to lick the abused nipple again.

Sehun moans this time as his back arches off the bed. “Daddy…” he pants, a hand sliding into Kai’s hair. “Suck me… harder.”

Kai gives him what he wants. He then turns the attention to the other nipple, bathing it in milk first, then his saliva. “You taste so good,” Kai moans, grinding his crotch against Sehun’s. It drives the catboy insane. Sehun clutches at Kai’s hair and cries out whispery whimpers.

Kai then straightens up. He takes a minute to let Sehun catch his breath. The catboy, now stained with milk, lays before him, with red splotches all over his milky-white skin that was previously unblemished.

“Aren’t you going to… kiss me, daddy?” Sehun asks breathlessly, bringing his hands to Kai’s abs.

“Oh, yes, I am,” Kai grumbles and leans forward, crushing Sehun’s lips under his. Sehun does not kiss him back immediately. The novicey movements of his lips suggest that he has never been kissed before. Kai smiles when he pulls back from the kiss to look into Sehun’s heavy eyes. “Open your mouth and kiss me back,” he orders.

Sehun looks unbelievably aroused that instant as he locks his arms around Kai’s neck and shuts his eyes. When Kai kisses him again, Sehun responds this time with weak, confused kisses. But it is better than nothing at all.

“Will you put kitten babies inside me?” Sehun whispers against Kai’s throbbing lips.

Kai pulls back and blinks. “Kitten babies?”

Sehun’s cheeks grow scrumptiously crimson. “I want kitties.”

Kai doesn’t understand what the catboy is talking about. It sounds ludicrous. Is this ‘catboy dirty-talking’?

“Sure. Whatever you want,” he drawls drowsily and silences Sehun with a sloppy, desperate kiss.

When they come apart again, Kai grabs Sehun’s hand and guides it to his cock. Sehun palms his erection over the jeans experimentally as his cat ears stick up with curiosity.

“It feels… so hard,” Sehun remarks.

“It can’t wait to fuck your ass,” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ear and sucks on the earlobe.

He then coaxes Sehun’s hand into his boxers and the catboy is instinctive enough to wrap his hand around the pulsating cock. He pulls the cock out and strokes it slowly.

Kai crawls forward, taking his cock in his free hand. As he rubs the leaking slit of his cock against Sehun’s hard nipples, Sehun deliriously moans. Kai then licks up the precome staining the nipples before kissing Sehun’s mouth, all tongue and teeth.

Sehun watches him as Kai kneels up, propping himself up on his elbows. Kai strokes his erection and softly invites Sehun, “Come here, baby.”

Sehun gets on all fours and opens his mouth, eyes fixed on Kai’s face.

Kai smiles, brushing the cockhead on Sehun’s lips. “Good boy.” He curls a hand around the back of Sehun’s head and slowly thrusts into the catboy’s mouth. “Tongue the slit. Lick the precome.”

Sehun does as he is bid. He licks the tip of Kai’s foreskin, wrapping a hand around the base of the cock, and slides his tongue along the cock slit. Kai throws his head back and exhales heavily, clenching his eyes. Then he draws his hand along Sehun’s spine and stroked the catboy’s tail before fiddling with the string of his underwear, teasing his hole with a finger. He bends forward and decants some pearls of milk down ass cleft before bowing his head all the way down to lick the milk from the clenching opening. He bites the string between his teeth and tugs at it before releasing it, straightening up to thrust into Sehun’s mouth until his cock slammed against the back of the catboy’s throat.

Sehun gags and retches before he pulls back, looking up at Kai with watery, glistening eyes.

“So beautiful,” Kai lets out, wiping the saliva that dribbles down a corner of Sehun’s mouth with his thumb. “I want to eat your ass.” He drops to lie on the bed.

Sehun climbs on top of him and kneels on either side of Kai’s torso, facing the opposite direction. He bends low to take Kai’s cock into his mouth and sucks him tentatively.

Kai yanks the pink underwear down to Sehun’s thighs. Then gripping Sehun’s hip, he twirls his arm around Sehun’s tail and holds it in place as he lifts his head up to rim Sehun’s ass. Sehun moans with his mouth full while Kai licks his hole, breaching it with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, daddy!” he gasps, sobbing for air when Kai smacks his ass. He straightens up and presses his hands to Kai’s abs as he starts to rock his hips, sitting on Kai’s face. He pulls his tail to the front and bites onto the tip of his tail as he rides Kai’s face, rubbing his hole on Kai’s mouth. “Yes, daddy. Oh, yes, daddy.”

Kai pushes him to bend and licks his middle finger before inserting it into Sehun’s opening.

Sehun whimpers out a cry as Kai fingers him. “No… Oh… Oh, my God,” the catboy mewls, resting his head on Kai’s thigh. “That feels… strange.”

“It’ll feel good,” Kai promises and withdraws his finger, gives it a good suck again. He licks the opening before pushing the finger back in.

Sehun is eventually thrusting back against the finger, his clenching insides begging for more.

“You really do taste fantastic,” Kai pants, pulling his finger out to suck it once more. “Let’s get you ready to be fucked, shall we, baby?” he asks, plopping Sehun onto the bed.

“Kitty,” Sehun rasps. “Call me kitty, daddy.”

Kai smirks. “Kitty.”

Sehun groans in ecstasy upon hearing that, pulling the underwear off and tossing it to the floor. Kai kicks his jeans off before he briefly hurries into the bathroom. He rummages through the cabinets for some sort of lube and the only thing he finds is a bottle of body oil.

“Well, this’ll do,” he mutters to himself and returns to the bed. He stops in his tracks when he finds Sehun tending to himself, with his own finger sliding in and out of his hole as he lies on his back on the bed.

“It feels so good,” the catboy whimpers.

Kai climbs back into the bed and spits onto his finger before sliding one of them into Sehun with Sehun’s own finger already buried inside him. The catboy’s back arches off the bed as their fingers fuck him together.

“You’re a good kitty, aren’t you?” Kai says and Sehun nods his head, his tail wagging against the mattress.

“I am, daddy,” he moans, his finger curling around Kai’s against his soft, warm insides.

Kai pulls his finger out along with Sehun and spills some oil onto his palm before applying it on his cock. “You want me inside you, kitty?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sehun begs in a breath, spreading his legs open. “I want you deep inside me, daddy.”

Kai rubs the head of his cock on the hole and teases it for a few moments until is a begging mess.

“Please, fuck me,” he asks politely. “I’ve been a good kitty, haven’t I? Please, don’t make me wait any longer, daddy.”

Kai thrusts in and stretches him open. Sehun groans and then breaks into a gasping sob as Kai slides all the way in and slams into his prostate. “That’s it. Scream for me.”

It takes a few thrusts before Sehun gets used to the burning and even starts enjoying the pleasure that comes with it. He wraps his legs around Kai’s waist and draws him close for a kiss.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that,” Kai pants into Sehun’s mouth. “Keep throbbing and clenching around my cock. I want to come inside your tight little hole so hard.”

He doesn’t last too long with Sehun so tight around him. When he climaxes, he grabs both of Sehun’s hands and pins them to the pillow, filling his ass with hot, thick come.  

He pulls out and collapses on top of Sehun, fighting for breath.

A moment later, they shift to lie in a more comfortable position. Sehun lays his head on Kai’s chest with a leg draped over Kai’s. His tail is moving excitedly, hanging over the edge of the bed.

“I can’t wait to have my kitties,” Sehun says, drawing patterns on Kai’s chest with his fingers.

“Why do you keep saying that? Is your mistress getting new kittens?” Kai asks confusedly.

“No, but I am. They will soon be growing inside my tummy.”

Kai lifts his head and blinks at him. “Huh?”

“I have matured. Catboys can hold babies in their tummies when we mature.” Sehun giggles. “I will hopefully have more than two kittens.”

Kai’s mouth fell open. “Say what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! <3


End file.
